Aquariums often include lighting systems that provide plant and coral sustenance, as well as daytime and nighttime illumination of water, fish, and/or other elements within the aquarium. While the lighting systems are designed to direct light into the aquarium, often a portion of the directed light becomes refracted by the water within the aquarium or by the shape of the aquarium housing itself. This refracted light creates undesirable lighting effects (e.g., streaks, patterns, etc.) upon walls, floors, ceilings, etc. surrounding the aquarium.